Ed Sheeran
Edward Christopher Sheeran (n. 17 de febrero de 1991 en Halifax, Reino Unido), mejor conocido por su nombre artístico Ed Sheeran, es un cantautor y multiinstrumentista británico. Sus composiciones tocan principalmente los géneros y estilos pop rock, folk, hip hop, acústico e indie.1 De niño, pasó la mayor parte de su infancia en la ciudad de Framlingham, Suffolk, junto a sus padres y su hermano mayor siguiendo la religión católica. A corta edad, comenzó a cantar en la iglesia a la que asistía y también aprendió a tocar la guitarra.1 2 3 No fue hasta 2005 que comenzó a enfocarse seriamente en su carrera. Tras grabar y lanzar alrededor de seis EP como artista independiente, el actor Jamie Foxx lo invitó a aparecer en su programa de radio en Los Ángeles, California. Así, firmó un contrato discográfico con Atlantic Records y comenzó a preparar sus primeros materiales.1 4 Tras esto, apareció el 26 de abril de 2011 en el programa Later... with Jools Holland para interpretar «The A Team», su primer sencillo.5 La canción pudo vender más de 1,3 millones de copias mundialmente, así como también logró un puesto entre los diez mejores en las listas semanales de países como Australia, el Reino Unido, Nueva Zelanda, los Países Bajos, Irlanda y Noruega.6 7 8 9 Para continuar con su éxito internacional, Sheeran lanzó «You Need Me, I Don't Need You», «Lego House» y «Drunk», tres sencillos que también contaron con una buena recepción comercial, aunque no tanta como la de «The A Team».10 11 12 En septiembre de 2011, lanzó al mercado + (pronunciado plus), su primer álbum de estudio. En seguida este tuvo buena recepción, ya que logró el número uno en Australia, Irlanda, el Reino Unido y Nueva Zelanda, además de haber vendido más de dos millones de copias mundialmente.13 9 14 15 16 Para continuar promocionando su disco, lanzó otro sencillo llamado «Small Bump», que también tuvo buena recepción en parte de Europa y Oceanía.17 Sheeran ganó más reconocimiento cuando trabajó con la boy band británica-irlandesa One Direction en «Little Things» y la cantante estadounidense de country Taylor Swift en «Everything Has Changed».18 19 Por otra parte, el artista ha sido telonero de Snow Patrol y Taylor Swift en sus giras Fallen Empires Tour y Red Tour, respectivamente.20 19 Entre sus reconocimientos como artista, están un Q Award obtenido en 2011, dos BRITs ganados en 2012 y una nominación al Grammy en 2013 por «The A Team».21 22 23 Como filántropo, Sheeran realizó un concierto benéfico en Brístol, Reino Unido, donde recaudó £40 000 que luego fueron donados a las trabajadoras sexuales de calle.24 thumb|right|335 px thumb|400px|Ed Sheeran Biografia y Carrera Musical 1991-2004: Primeros añoseditar Ed Sheeran nació un 17 de febrero de 1991 en Halifax, Reino Unido, bajo el nombre de Edward Christopher Sheeran.1 Es hijo de John Sheeran, un conservador y profesor de arte, e Imogen Sheeran, una publicista y diseñadora de joyas.2 25 Creció en la ciudad de Framlingham, Suffolk, junto a sus padres y su hermano mayor Matthew, un compositor de música clásica.2 Debido a la nacionalidad irlandesa de sus abuelos paternos, Sheeran fue criado en la religión católica, y obtuvo sus primeras oportunidades en las iglesias a las que asistía.26 A corta edad, aprendió a tocar guitarra y comenzó a escribir sus primeras canciones durante su instancia en la Thomas Mills High School de Framlingham.27 3 El cantautor recuerda haber oído a Van Morrison y a Damien Rice durante su infancia y los toma como principales influencias.28 También trabajó en el Youth Music Theatre UK y National Youth Theatre cuando era adolescente.3 29 2005-2010: Inicios de su carreraeditar Sheeran comenzó a enfocarse en la música en el 2005 cuando comenzó a grabar sus primeros EP como artista independiente. En menos de tres años lanzó The Orange Room, Ed Sheeran y Want Some?. Posteriormente, se mudó a Londres y comenzó a hacerse popular tras publicar en YouTube vídeos suyos interpretando temas de su cuarto EP, You Need Me, I Don't Need You. Fue así como atrajo la atención del actor Jamie Foxx, quien lo invitó a aparecer en su programa de radio en Los Ángeles, California. Durante su periodo de aceptación con el sello discográfico Atlantic Records, lanzó otros EP como Loose Change.1 4 A inicios de 2011, lanzó su último EP como artista independiente, No. 5 Collaborations Project, el cual tuvo una buena recepción, ya que vendió 7000 copias en el Reino Unido.30 Ed Sheeran en agosto de 2011. 2011-2012: + y éxito internacionaleditar Tras firmar su contrato discográfico con Atlantic Records, Sheeran apareció el 26 de abril de 2011 en el programa Later... with Jools Holland para interpretar «The A Team», su primer sencillo.5 Tras esto, el 25 de junio la canción alcanzó el número tres del UK Singles Chart y vendió más de 800 mil copias en el Reino Unido en el año.31 6 Además, también logró el segundo puesto en Australia y los Países Bajos, el tres en Nueva Zelanda e Irlanda, el cinco en Noruega, el dieciséis en los Estados Unidos y el veintinueve en Canadá.8 9 32 En suma de todas sus certificaciones obtenidas por la ARIA, la CRIA, la RIAA y la RIANZ, «The A Team» vendió alrededor de 1,5 millones de copias mundialmente.33 34 7 35 De igual forma, «You Need Me, I Don't Need You» y «Lego House», ayudaron a impulsar más las ventas de Sheeran. Ambos sencillos fueron top cinco en el Reino Unido, aunque «You Need Me, I Don't Need You» no tuvo éxito más allá de su país natal.10 36 Por su parte, «Lego House» fue número cuatro en Australia, cinco en Nueva Zelanda y seis en la región flamenca de Bélgica.11 Asimismo, la ARIA le otorgó cuatro discos de platino, mientras que la RIANZ uno de oro.33 37 La canción también le dio a Sheeran su primera certificación en Italia.38 Finalmente, el 9 de septiembre de 2011, el cantante lanzó + (pronunciado plus), su primer álbum de estudio y portador de los tres sencillos ya lanzados. Este contó con una recepción crítica positiva, de acuerdo con Metacritic, obtuvo 67 puntos de 100 en base a las críticas que recibió.39 El éxito comercial del disco no tardó en llegar. En su primera semana, vendió 106 000 unidades en su país natal, por lo que pudo debutar como número uno en el UK Albums Chart.14 Ya que sus ventas no decayeron, se convirtió en el noveno álbum más vendido del 2011 en dicho país con 791 000 ejemplares.40 También fue número uno en Australia, Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda, así como dos en Suiza, cinco en Canadá y los Estados Unidos, ocho en los Países Bajos y nueve en la región flamenca de Bélgica.13 9 32 En otros países de Europa como Austria, España, Francia y Dinamarca también pudo entrar a sus listas.13 Mundialmente, + ha vendido más de dos millones de discos, de acuerdo con algunas de sus certificaciones obtenidas.15 16 Ed Sheeran en el Frequency Festival en agosto de 2012. En enero de 2012, reveló que sería telonero de Snow Patrol en su Fallen Empires Tour.20 Luego, el 21 de febrero, Sheeran recibió los premios BRITs al mejor artista revelación y al mejor artista masculino británico, dos de los cuatro premios a los que optaba.22 Su siguiente sencillo, «Drunk», fue top diez en Irlanda, Australia y el Reino Unido, pero tuvo un éxito deficiente en comparación con sus anteriores lanzamientos musicales.9 12 En mayo, Sheeran venció a «Rolling in the Deep» de Adele y a «Shake It Out» de Florence and the Machine con «The A Team» en la categoría de mejor canción musical y líricamente en los Ivor Novello Awards.41 El mismo mes lanzó su quinto sencillo «Small Bump», que alcanzó el número once en Nueva Zelanda y recibió un disco de oro allí.17 42 En agosto, Sheeran participó en el cierre de los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres interpretando una versión de «Wish You Were Here» de Pink Floyd.43 En los meses siguientes, ganó más reconocimiento internacional cuando trabajó con One Direction y Taylor Swift en «Little Things» y «Everything Has Changed» de sus álbumes Take Me Home y Red, respectivamente.18 Luego confirmó que sería telonero del Red Tour de Taylor Swift. Asimismo, recibió su primera nominación al Grammy en la categoría de canción del año con su debut «The A Team».19 Para finales de 2012, + fue nuevamente uno de los álbumes más vendidos del año en el Reino Unido, más concretamente el tercero, solo detrás de Our Version of Events de Emeli Sandé y 21 de Adele. Esto hizo a Sheeran el artista masculino más vendedor del año allí.44 2013-presente: Red Tour y colaboracioneseditar El 10 de febrero de 2013, Ed Sheeran cantó «The A Team» junto a Elton John en los Grammys.45 Tras esto, anunciaron que «We Are Young» de la banda Fun ganó el premio a la canción del año, categoría donde estaba nominado por la pista que interpretó esa noche.46 En una entrevista posterior a la ceremonia, Sheeran declaró que su aparición en los premios fue «clave» para su carrera, ya que se encontraba cantando para miles de personas que no lo conocían.45 Después, reveló a la radio Nova FM que le gustaría trabajar con Lupe Fiasco.47 El 13 de marzo, Taylor Swift comenzó su tercera gira por Norteamérica con Sheeran como telonero en todas las fechas.48 El artista confesó que estuvo trabajando en su segundo álbum de estudio durante todo el 2013, y que tenía previsto que se lanzase en febrero de 2014.19 En octubre, interpretó una canción del nuevo álbum, llamada «Tenerife Sea».49 En noviembre, Sheeran participó en la banda sonora de la película El hobbit: la desolación de Smaug con la canción «I See Fire», la cual lanzó como sencillo.50 Esta alcanzó el primer lugar en Nueva Zelanda, y los diez primeros en Irlanda, Alemania, Australia, entre otros.51 Más tarde, Sheeran recibió su segunda nominación a los Grammys, esta vez en la categoría de mejor artista nuevo, pero perdió ante Macklemore & Ryan Lewis. Filantropia A inicios de 2012, Ed Sheeran se ofreció para ayudar a un grupo de gente sin hogar que vivía en Londres. Allí, conoció a una prostituta llamada Angel, quien le contó su historia e hizo que el cantautor investigara más acerca del mundo de la prostitución y los problemas que trae, así como sus consecuencias. Después, en mayo, Sheeran realizó un concierto caritativo en Brístol, Reino Unido, donde recaudó £40 000 que luego fueron donados a las trabajadoras sexuales de calle. Al respecto, declaró a BBC que: «Es una buena idea para enseñar que estas personas son gente real con emociones y merecen nuestro trabajo de caridad como cualquier otra persona ... Hay muchas organizaciones benéficas mucho más populares que reciben más atención y se enfocan en ciertos temas como este que se ven muy a menudo y la gente no necesariamente recibe la atención que merece».24